


Teasing You Is What I’m Best At.

by Mileveneverything



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Always, F/M, I Love Max, Lingerie, Mileven, Smut, also her chocolate daddy mentioned, be careful, but this is just smut okay, eleven is beautiful, just theyre older, kali is mentioned kinda idk, mike loves el, mileven smut, okay thats it be careful, theyre 20 or more idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneverything/pseuds/Mileveneverything
Summary: “ Guys get bored pretty easily “ Max had said “ that’s why you have to show new stuff. You know ?, lingerie, kinks, stuff like that “-Or The one where El wants to kind of make things more interesting in bed for Mike;





	Teasing You Is What I’m Best At.

El didn’t usually think about it. She always thought sex between her an Mike was mind blowing, had been since the first time they were together. That was almost three years ago, but the memories of them giving everything and showing every intimate place to one another were still vivid.

That’s why, when Max had warned her, Eleven was pretty confused.

“ They get bored pretty easily “ Max had said, both of them grabbing the snacks from the counter so they could munch them on bed. “ You always have to introduce new stuff. “

“ New stuff ?” Eleven had asked, head tilting slightly. Her dictionary was so much more improved, but there were still little expressions she didn’t exactly understand.

“ Well, yeah “ Max had shrugged , her red locks bouncing with the movement of her head “ As in, lingerie? or maybe bondage ? I don’t really know what Mike would like, but he doesn’t seem as kinky as my Chocolate thunder.

Eleven was blushing furiously by the end of Max’s explanation of lingerie, bondage and even Daddy Kink. Eleven shuddered at that one.

She didn’t like the idea of the rest, but lingerie had been stuck in her head for almost two days now. That’s why she currently found herself at the mall, searching through the endless racks of different colors of lacey materials.

Sex with Mike was easy, no clothes needed for starters. But the idea of teasing him, by not showing herself fully, made El squeeze her thighs tighter and the blood to rush quickly to her cheeks.

The lady’s at the shop had been way too nice to El, telling her how lovely she would look in baby pink, or even bright red. They also helped her find the correct sizes , and Eleven found herself coming out of the shop with six new items.

She happily skipped to her shared home with her boyfriend, which they had been living on since they were 19. She knew Mike wasn’t home at the moment, and she found the time perfect to prepare.

El started by, of course, showering and shaving every inch of her body. She loved the feeling of smooth skin, always content after taking her time on the shower. Afterwards she dried her hair, tamed it slightly with the gel thingy Kali had given her, and then put on a little makeup.

Lastly, Eleven put on her new underwear, the pink lace contrasting in her milky skin. The white knee socks that the nice lady had given to her, tied the whole look together. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling beautiful and happy.

That is, until the door downstairs unlocked, and Mike’s voice boomed throughout the house. Eleven felt the anxiety creeping back up.

“ Babe , I’m home “ Mike shouted, and Eleven took a deep breath in, before telling him to come up to their room. She could hear his footsteps and him opening up the door to their shared bedroom.

She heard Mike plop down on the bed, as usual, probably confused by where she was. Eleven took another breath, urging herself to calm down, and opened the door.

“ You won’t believe what happened to Dusti- “ Mike’s head shot up from the bed, eyes trailing from his phone in his hand to Elevens figure.

His mouth felt dry at the sight of her, looking so beautiful and soft, and he felt the familiar twitch of his cock.

“ Wh- what ?” Mike said, trying so hard to look anywhere else, but his eyes wouldn’t budge.

“ Do you like it ?” Eleven asked shyly, and Mike held back the urge to groan. The whole thing, her timid voice, the white knee socks, and the pastel pink lace made her look so innocent. Mike felt dizzy.

“ I fucking love it “ He grabbed her hand, urging her to the bed. She looked so soft and velvety , and he wanted to do nothing more than touch her everywhere.

Her soft lips pressed against his’ slightly more chapped ones, and he groaned at the taste of strawberries.

“ Goddamn El, you look like a princess “ He started kissing her neck, feverishly attacking it and sucking it in places. The sweet smell of her was making his knee’s buckle, and Mike was sure he’d never been so hard in his entire life.

“ Mike “ She moaned in her high pitched voice when his hands trailed up to her breast, rubbing them on top of her bra. Eleven felt her wetness drip, her underwear useless by now.

Mike’s hands trailed down, loving the feeling of her stomach fluttering when he touched her. His hands grabbed her milky thighs, opening her legs and seating himself in between them.

He kissed all around her thighs, avoiding where she needed him most. Mike slowly sucked, leaving purple bruises behind him. Suddenly, he gripped the pink underwear with his teeth, and trailed them down her legs, until she was open bare to him.

The hungry look in his eyes made her see stars, and Eleven moaned highly at the first swipe of his tongue. Mike on the other hand, groaned and buried his head deep within her, Eleven’s scent and taste driving him absolutely insane.

“ Mike, mike mike “ she was chanting his name, almost every curse word she knew following after. Mike felt pride and love in his chest, watching the most powerful woman in this planet under his mercy.

Just when her hand grabbed his dark locks, and she screamed highly, on the edge of her release, Mike pulled back

“ Mike “ she whined now , and Mike smirked at her reaction.

“ Sorry babe “ he went up to kiss Elevens neck again, “ I’d rather feel you coming on my cock “

At that, out of Els mouth came another one, and she quickly scurried to remove Mike’s clothes.

“ Need you “ she mumbled, kissing his chest, “ need you so bad “

Mike grabbed her by the hips, throwing her to the bed, and quickly removing the rest of his clothes. Eleven flipped them, the need to be on top overpowering her. She laid Mike down, and slowly, painfully slow, started lowering herself on his member.

Somehow, her knees gave out , and Eleven felt herself being filled out by Mike, both moaning at the intense feeling. Mike’s hands grabbed her hips, head thrown back in pleasure at the feeling of her warmth all around him.

Eleven slowly squatted up, and lowered herself down again, and Mike chased her with his hips. They soon found a rhythm, with her bouncing up on him.

Mike leaned up to capture on of her breast with his mouth, they were curved and flushed and lovely, and Eleven moaned at the feeling of his teeth. She started to grind on him, hands flying everywhere, from his hair to his chest.

Eleven felt the familiar tingle in her stomach , the knot tightening with every thrust of Mike’s hips.

“ God “ Mike moaned, and El felt him twitch, meaning he was close “ So fucking beautiful El, so tight and lovely for me “ His words did nothing but urge her on, and when his long fingers pressed against her clit, Eleven lost it and screamed in pleasure, releasing herself.

Mike thrusted his hips two more time, before releasing inside of her with a shout of her name, Elevens clenching milking his own orgasm.

They breathed in after a few minutes, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other.

“ So you liked them, huh ?” El nudged at the thrown underwear on the floor, and Mike chuckled.

“ Why did you buy them ?” he asked out of curiosity, and El bit her lip.

“ Max said “ she hesitated “ That guys get bored. They want exciting stuff. I did it for you “ Eleven lowered her head down, and Mike felt love combust in his chest.

“ God, El “ He kissed her cheek “ nothing with you is boring, I swear. I loved them, I really did,” Mike said, fingers brushing against her sides “ but that doesn’t mean I haven’t loved each and every time with you “

Eleven kissed him fierce fully again, and giggled in the kiss.

“ I bought six other pairs “ She giggled again and Mike groaned, his own chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

“ I love you El “

“ I love you Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiiii don’t know how to feel about this. I wrote it pretty fast but kina was just bored and had the idea. hope you like it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
